Industry establish hardware, software and data structure interfaces which, when implemented, enable an operating system to manage power consumption of peripheral devices and buses. Communication devices such as Ethernet network devices often incorporate industry standards giving the devices the ability to be powered down to a sleep state or an off state by the operating system of the computer.